Metal Sonic
|characteristic=Improvements added constantly }}}} is a fictional character and a recurring antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. In the series, Metal Sonic is an evil robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by the series antagonist Dr. Robotnik. Metal Sonic was created by Kazuyuki Hoshino. History Metal Sonic first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He is considered the successor of the robot known as Silver Sonic, who originally made an appearance in both Sonic the Hedgehog 2 games. In this game, he is created and controlled by Dr. EggmanSega Character Profile (English) and is sent back in time to change the past so that Eggman can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. In Act III of the Stardust Speedway Zone, Eggman forces Sonic to race Metal Sonic in order to rescue Amy Rose. If the player managed to win the race, Metal Sonic would slam into the closing gate and explode. With his new creation smashed to pieces, Eggman would escape to the Metallic Madness Zone, allowing the player to rescue Amy. Metal Sonic's second major appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix, where he attempts to absorb the Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in Newtrogic High Zone. However, he is defeated by the Chaotix before he succeeds. This occasion also featured a massive, red Sonic-like robot that is speculated to be Metal Sonic, but lacks a transformation sequence to directly indicate as such. Metal Sonic was the second to last boss in Sonic Triple Trouble, and had a "true" fight instead of the race previously held in Sonic CD. Metal Sonic also made appearances in Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic R as a playable racer. In the former, he raced in his "Blue Devil" vehicle, and the latter had him using his engines. In Sonic the Fighters, he was the second to last boss where he used the moves of all previously encountered characters within the game, in addition to his own. Metal Sonic was also supposed to appear in the cancelled title Sonic X-Treme. Metal Sonic then made two cameo appearances in Sonic Adventure. One was in Amy Rose's flashback to the events in Sonic CD, and the other one inside a tube in one of Dr. Eggman's hideouts, opposite of another Sonic robot. His next appearance was as an unlockable multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2,[http://www.chaptercheats.com/cheats/dreamcast/811.htm Sonic Adventure 2] at Chapter Cheats and subsequently a standard multiplayer character in the GameCube remake, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. He can project a black shield to protect himself from the attacks of other characters, but has no special attacks of his own. An Action Replay code allows the player to use him in single player stages and Chao Gardens. After that, he appeared as an opponent in Sonic Pinball Party's Story Mode. He then appeared as a reward for getting all of the Emblems in the GameCube and PC remake of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut.[http://www.gamewinners.com/gamecube/SonicAdventureDX.htm Sonic Adventure DX] at Gamewinners The player could then play time trials as Metal Sonic in Sonic's stages. Metal Sonic essentially acted as an alternate skin for Sonic. In the trial mode menu screen, he fills the slot that is used by Super Sonic in "Adventure" mode. His return to the games was as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After turning against Dr. Eggman and assuming his guise, he copies the physical data of teams Sonic, Rose, Dark, and Chaotix along with Chaos, and transforms into his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and finally Metal Overlord, but is still ultimately defeated by Team Sonic. Metal Sonic deactivates; he is last seen being picked up off the ground by E-123 Omega. In Sonic Riders, E-10000R is said to be made using the same engine type that Metal Sonic was built with.sonic.sega.jp. [http://sonic.sega.jp/riders/ Official Japanese Sonic Riders website]. Retrieved on May 24, 2007. The fact is stated in the character profile of E-10000G (as R and G have gotten their profiles mixed up). In Sonic Rivals, Metal Sonic is the fifth playable character.Sonic Rivals Screens for PSP at GameSpot In the story mode, he is reprogrammed into working for Eggman Nega,trying to stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver from foiling Eggman Nega's plans. However, he is only playable once the game is beaten and does not have his own story. Metal Sonic (in various forms) also appears on 7 of the 150 collectible cards in the game. Metal Sonic is also a playable character in the sequel, Sonic Rivals 2, and for the first time in the series' history, has his own story mode. Metal Sonic is described as Eggman's pawn in the game's manual. This goes to the extent of Eggman sending Metal Sonic on relay missions and using him as a remote communication device. Metal Sonic tracks down Shadow (as instructed by Eggman) and partners with him for the course of the game. Together with the other playable characters, the two track down Eggman Nega, who is planning to release an interdimensional beast called the Ifrit into the world. Eggman Nega needs the seven Chaos Emeralds to open the portal to Ifrit's world, and though he hired Rouge the Bat to collect six, the portal opens anyway. Despite the Ifrit possessing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge, it is still destroyed by Shadow and Metal Sonic along with Silver the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon. Shadow closes the portal to its world and is trapped inside with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then pulls himself open to reveal that the last emerald was sealed in his chassis, which explains why the portal opened in the first place. The two use Chaos Control to return to their home world. Sonic Rivals 2 also marks the first time that Metal Sonic has ever done heroic deeds in the series, although it is questionable as to whether or not he did this willingly, or was forced to due to Eggman's commands. It is also the first time that he is shown processing commands from Eggman in addition to his own commands. Regardless of his willingness, he teams up with Shadow to thwart Eggman Nega's plans for world domination. Metal Sonic also finds himself a new rival in the form of "Metal Sonic version 3.0", Eggman Nega's personal copy of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic makes a brief cameo as a ball boy in Sega Superstars Tennis. He also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. In Sonic Free Riders Metal Sonic disguises himself as an E-10000, joining Team Dark in the World Grand Prix in order to gather data on all the other competitors and calibrate it to let Eggman defeat them in a race. However, Metal Sonic gives Eggman false data and uses the real data to calibrate his own gear. He reveals himself after Sonic beats Eggman and challenges Sonic to one final race. Sonic defeats him, and Metal Sonic flees. Metal Sonic is a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games,Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games instruction booklet, p. 5. Sonic Free Riders and the upcoming Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He is also a downloadable character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing.http://blogs.sega.com/usa/2010/04/08/asr-metal-sonic/ Metal Sonic appears for a few seconds in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I ending, hinting he could be in Episode II. In Sonic Generations, Metal Sonic's classic incarnation appears guarding a Chaos Emerald, and Classic Sonic must defeat him to obtain it. In the console an PC versions, Sonic and Metal Sonic fight in the bad future of Stardust Speedway, a stage from Sonic CD. However, in the 3DS version, instead of being a fight, it is a remake of the original race, and it takes place in Casino Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Metal Sonic will appear in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II as the main antagonist. Other Sonic robots ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Another robotic clone of Sonic, known as Silver Sonic, is featured as a boss character in both the 16-bit and 8-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In the 16-bit version, Silver Sonic acts as the penultimate boss of the game's Death Egg Zone, zooming across the screen and spinning with razor sharp spines similar to Sonic. Similarly, Silver Sonic is the second-to-last boss in the 8-bit version, though has a different moveset from the 16-bit version. ''Sonic & Knuckles'' A more advanced looking version of Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, appears in Sonic & Knuckles, carrying a similar attack pattern to Silver Sonic. When encountering him whilst playing as Sonic or Tails, Mecha Sonic makes various appearances throughout the Sky Sanctuary Zone, imitating past bosses from the first two games in the series, before being defeated by Sonic as the zone collapses. In Knuckles' story, Mecha Sonic serves as the final boss, using the power of the Master Emerald to become Super Mecha Sonic and fight against Knuckles. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega reveals that he has his own personal copy of Metal Sonic, called Metal Sonic version 3.0. Metal Sonic 3.0 is seen in the game's "Chaotic Inferno Zone" and competes against Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver and Espio. After being defeated by Shadow and Metal Sonic in a Knockout Battle, Metal Sonic 3.0 attempts to impede them from defeating the Ifrit. However, it fails, and is not seen after the battle. Nothing of consequence happens to Metal Sonic 3.0 as it is last seen doing a losing animation. Metal Sonic 3.0 looks exactly like Metal Sonic, but has a black and yellow color scheme reminiscent of Gemerl from Sonic Advance 3. It is one of Metal Sonic's unlockable suits in the game (called "Mach 3.0"), and is unlocked by copying all of the characters' Signature Moves with Metal Sonic. Transformations While Metal Sonic has never used super transformation, he has had a variety of powered-up forms in the games. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' An un-named giant red Sonic-like robot (referred to as 'Metal Sonic Kai' in some areas) appears at the end of Knuckles' Chaotix, although it is not a true Super Form. It is generally thought to be an enhanced form of Metal Sonic, but its actual status is unknown. Prior to the fight with it, Metal Sonic is seen badly damaged and flying off together with Eggman into the Chaos Ring, and out of nowhere the giant red robot appears. It attacks by attempting to crush the two player characters under its huge hands, and will revert to a chest-mounted laser cannon when its arms are destroyed. In the Bad Ending, this robot goes on to destroy Newtrogic High Zone. ''Sonic Heroes'' At the climax of Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic (in his Neo Metal Sonic form) sends a bolt of lightning to the sky which destroys a large section of Eggman's flagship, creating a powerful vortex. The vortex sucks up several of Eggman's robot parts, which Metal Sonic absorbs. He then transforms into a giant, robotic dragon-like form (something similar to a metallic Perfect Chaos) known as Metal Madness. Metal Madness resembled Metal Sonic slightly, with the same blue coloring and head spikes. It had two eyes, one on top of the other, its right hand converted into a flamethrower and its left could fire its fingers like missiles. It could also project its spines at enemies. The only spot where Metal Madness could be attacked was a spot on its torso, which changed color. If it was blue, speed could not attack it, if it was yellow, flight could not attack it, and if it was red, power could not attack it. Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark fought Metal Madness, who then completed his transformation by sprouting a pair of wings, lengthening his claws and flying away into the sky. He had now become Metal Overlord. In addition to his other attacks, he could fire crystals, use Chaos Control to freeze time temporarily, and pick up Egg Fleet battleships to throw. He was quickly followed by Team Sonic, who used super transformation to pursue him. The heroes fought and defeated Metal Overlord, who tumbled down to the flagship, reverted back to Neo Metal Sonic and then reverted to his original form. The clouds begin to fade away into a clear blue sky when he fails to defeat the team, as Omega picks up his limb body. In other media Sonic the Comic In the United Kingdom's official Sonic publication, Sonic the Comic, Metal Sonic was introduced in "The Sonic Terminator", an adaptation of Sonic CD. The robot, named Metallix ("the Metal Sonic" being a title in this continuity), lured Sonic to the Miracle Planet, which Robotnik had formed to be used as a power source for the robot, by capturing Amy Rose. Unable to defeat Metallix, whose bond with the planet meant that not even ramming it after running around the entire planet could do any damage, Sonic was given the "time stone" by a time-travelling Sonic, enabling him to travel back in time to prevent the planet's cyberforming and thus erase Metallix from existence. A new model of Metallix, based on Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles, appeared during the comic's adaptation of Sonic and Knuckles. Here, hesteals the Master Emerald for Robotnik to use as the power core of his new Death Egg, but Sonic was able to destroy him by using the emerald's power to become Super Sonic. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (comic) Metal Sonic's first appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics was during the Sonic CD adaptation, albeit he debuted under the name of "Mecha Sonic". Here, he raced Sonic, like in the game, as part of Dr. Robotnik's trap, but was destroyed at the end of the issue. Metal Sonic would later return in the special Knuckles' Chaotix adaptation issue. Here, he would be transformed into a giant red version of himself by an item known as a Power Gem, before being destroyed by a similarly empowered Knuckles the Echidna. Metal Sonic's next appearance was in a story where he would ambush Sonic and Tails (just one issue after Sonic defeated Silver Sonic II). He had rebuilt himself, using the power gem that had empowered him as a power source, and boasted a new design that included an arm cannon. After kidnapping Tails, Metal Sonic made Sonic race for his friend's life towards the Mt. Mobius volcano. However, ultimately, it was Sonic's concern for Tails that showed Metal Sonic that he was wrong, and ultimately saved the two of them from the erupting volcano at the cost of his own life, even insisting that Sonic and Tails abandon him and flee saying that it would 'doom us all' if they did not escape, similar to the events depicted in the anime. A new Metal Sonic created from scratch by Dr. Robotnik appeared as part of a storyline involving a 3-way battle between himself, Shadow, and Sonic. Also featured in the battle was Shadow's robotic ally Isaac. This Metal Sonic would also appear at an abandoned laboratory formerly occupied by GUN. He had a brief battle with Shadow, but both combatants were disabled when a weapon Metal Sonic tried to use malfunctioned and exploded. He was then carried off by Mecha some time before she was betrayed by A.D.A.M. and destroyed. Metal Sonic later reappeared and captured Sonic, allowing Eggman to place a remote control device in the Hedgehog's ear. Unfortunately, this plan was thwarted by the teamwork of Knuckles and Tails, who stunned Sonic and then destroyed the device. Metal Sonic then arrived with Dr. Robotnik in an attempt to finish off the heroes, but was defeated.Free Comic Book Day Special One hundred "Metal Sonic Troopers" appeared following Sally Acorn's annulled wedding to Anti-Antoine, having been created by Rotor and Uncle Chuck as a special defense force to replace Sonic after his disappearance at the hands of the Xorda. Their appearance was based on Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes. They ended up going berserk and destroying part of Eggman's base before moving on and ravaging Knothole, injuring Hope Kintobor in the process before being stopped by the combined efforts of Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Knuckles the Echidna. This group was also one of the few whom Eggman felt jealous of, as they came closer to destroying Sonic and the Freedom Fighters than he ever had. Animation Metal Sonic starred in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie as Sonic's main rival. In the film, Metal Sonic has been programmed with all of Sonic's memories and feelings; the two share a mental link and are able to experience everything the other sees and feels, both physically and emotionally. Metal Sonic meets his demise at the end of the movie, where Sonic attempts to save him from a lava pit but Knuckles holds him back expecting Metal Sonic to drag him under the lava. Sonic still stretches his hand out to Metal Sonic, but the robot slaps his hand away and gives himself up stating "There is only one Sonic," and finally melts. At the very last couple minutes of the movie, Dr. Eggman's CD with Sonic's data on it is also destroyed by his own turtle missile. Voice actors In most media, Metal Sonic is either voiceless, or voice strictly through electronic noises. Exceptions include Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, where he was voiced by Gary Dehan, in Sonic Heroes, he was played by Ryan Drummond in English, and Junichi Kanemaru in Japanese. Reception IGN's Tal Blevins referred to him as "a Sonic cyborg twin just to piss you off." According to a poll on Sega of Japan's website, Metal Sonic is the most popular villain in the series, and the second most wanted character for future appearances, beaten only by Shadow the Hedgehog.ソニックチャンネル/イベント/ソニック キャラクター 人気投票 結果発表！ A Metal Sonic vinyl statue produced by Jazwares was distributed at Comic-Con 2009 for $17. References External links *[http://www.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/post_allabout.php?article=soniccharacters Sonic Central official character profiles] Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Male video game characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Robot supervillains Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game characters with electric abilities Category:Shapeshifter characters in video games Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993 Category:Henchman characters in video games Category:Clone characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Artificial intelligence characters in video games Category:Sega antagonists